tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Chulavagga 6.1
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> Sixth Khandhaka >> 6.1 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) SIXTH KHANDHAKA (ON DWELLINGS AND FURNITURE) Chapter-1. 1. Now at that time the Great Buddha was staying at Rajagaha in the Veluvana, in the Kalandaka Nivapa. And at that time no permission had been given to the Bhikkhus by the Lord Buddha with respect to dwellings. So the Bhikkhus dwelt now here, now there--in the woods, at the foot of trees, on hill-sides, in grottoes, in mountain caves, in cemeteries, in forests, in open plains, and in heaps of straw. And at early morn they came in from this place or from that place--from the woods (&c., as before) decorous in their walking and turning, in their looking on or looking round, in stretching out their arms or in drawing them back, with eyes cast down, and dignified in deportment. 2. Now at that time the setthi(rich businessman) of Rajagaha went at early morn to his garden. And the Setthi of Rajagaha saw those Bhikkhus coming in from this place and from that place, from the woods (&c., as in §-1, down to the end), and on seeing them he took pleasure in that. And the Setthi of Rajagaha went up to those Bhikkhus, and said to them: 'If, Sirs, I were to have dwellings erected for you, would you take up your abode in those dwellings?' 'Not so, O householder. Dwellings have not been allowed by the Lord Buddha.' 'Then, Sirs, ask the Lord Buddha about it, and let me know.' 'Very well, O householder,' said they, in assent to the Setthi of Rajagaha. And they went up to the Lord Buddha, and saluted him, and took their seats on one side. And when they were so seated, they said to the Lord Buddha: 'The Setthi of Rajagaha, Lord, wishes to have dwellings erected for us. What, Lord, should be done?' Then the Lord Buddha, on that occasion and in that connection, when he had delivered a dhamma discourse, addressed the Bhikkhus, and said: 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, abodes of five kinds--Viharas, Addhayogas, storied dwellings, attics, caves.' 3. Then those Bhikkhus went up to the Setthi of Rajagaha, and said to him: 'The Lord Buddha, Sir, has allowed us dwellings; do, therefore, what seems to you good.' And the Setthi of Rajagaha had sixty dwelling-places put up in one day. 4. And when the Setthi of Rajagaha had completed those sixty dwelling-places, he went up to the place where the Lord Buddha was, and him and the Bhikkhu Sangha for the morrow's meal; and so on, as usual, down to the time when, after the meal, the Setthi said to the Lord Buddha: I have had, Lord, these sixty dwelling-places made for the sake of merit, and for the sake of heaven. What am I to do, Lord, with respect to them?' Then, O householder, dedicate these sixty dwelling-places to the Sangha of the four directions, whether now present, or hereafter to arrive.' 'Even so, Lord!' said the Setthi of Rajagaha, in assent to the Lord Buddha, and he dedicated those sixty dwelling-places to the use of the Sangha of the four directions whether present or to come.' 5. Then the Lord Buddha gave thanks to the Setthi of Rajagaha in these verses: 'a. Cold he wards off and heat, so also beasts of prey, And creeping things and gnats, and rains in the wet season. And when the dreaded heated winds arise, they are kept off. b. To give Viharas to the Sangha, for safety and for peace To meditate and think at ease, the Buddha calls the best of gifts. c. Let then the able man, regarding his own weal, Have pleasant monasteries built, and lodge there learned men. d. Let him with cheerful mind give food to them, and drink, Raiment, and dwelling-places, to the upright in heart. e. Then shall they preach to him the Truth--The Truth dispelling every grief Which Truth when here that man perceives He sins no more, and dies away!' And when the Lord Buddha had given thanks to the Setthi of Rajagaha in these verses, he rose from his seat, and departed from there.